Solo
by xrosepetalx
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald knew that some things just didn't last. A oneshot for the Rainbow Magic collaboration on the Reviews Lounge.


**Solo**

_The soul would have no rainbow if the eyes had no tears. -John Vance Cheney_

It's too cold out here, he thought to himself. Gellert Grindelwald was lying in the grass. He was getting stains on his pants, but he didn't care. Bees were buzzing around him, something that he normally hated, but that didn't warrant thought at the moment. He was just lying there, contemplating life and its random events. At the moment, he was thinking about Albus.

Albus had been torn up when Ariana died. Gellert knew that he was not only consumed by grief but also by guilt, thinking that he might have been the one to kill her in that chaos of a fight. Albus broke that day, and Gellert sensed that he couldn't be a part of their plans anymore, that Gellert would have to carry them out by himself.

Not that Gellert minded. He was used to flying solo. Before Albus, he never had anyone even close to a friend. He was the closest thing that he had ever had to a friend in his whole life. But that was done now. He had seen what friendship did to people and was frankly glad that he had gotten out when he did, before it had turned on him, too. Friendship was often looked on as a good thing, but Gellert knew better. He knew that friends would eventually destroy themselves for each other, and weren't the Deathly Hallows meant to prevent that? No, he couldn't give up his quest for another person, no matter how amazing that person was…

He was awoken from these muses by a single drop of water hitting squarely in the middle of his forehead. He noted with happiness that the clouds overhead had turned dark and threatening, promising a heavy shower. Gellert had always liked the rain: it was one of the many things that he and Albus had in common. They were regarded as magical prodigies, the most brilliant young minds the world had ever seen.

They could have conquered the world together, but Albus didn't want that anymore. That was the first thing he said to him after Ariana died. Gellert didn't see why Albus cared; having Ariana gone was the best thing that could have happened for them, for their plan. Gellert, seeing nothing wrong, had come over to the Dumbledores' house first thing in the morning the next day, like usual. He was met at the door by Aberforth, a sour look on his face as he saw who was at the door.

"Get out of here."

"Abe, let me handle this."

Albus had appeared behind Aberforth, regarding Gellert from the hallway. Gellert tried to gauge Albus's feelings, but his face was surprisingly blank. Albus usually laid his emotions bare, letting the world know exactly what he was thinking. But now he was unreadable.

"What made you think you were welcome here?"

Gellert was shocked by the malice in Albus's voice. This was quickly replaced by confusion as Gellert wondered why he shouldn't be welcome in the Dumbledores' home…

"What are you talking about?" Gellert replied. "I just came over to talk, like I do every day."

"Do you possess even an ounce of tact? A modicum of common sense?" Albus spat. "Did you honestly think that you could just come over here like nothing happened?"

Gellert was honestly bamboozled. "And I repeat, what _are_ you talking about? Did you drink a Babbling Beverage or something?"

Albus had obviously given up on hiding his feelings a long time ago. Gellert watched as his face contorted with anger; Albus had never looked like that, at least not to Gellert's knowledge.

"If you don't know, then it is clear that we can't carry on with our plans. Just looking at you reminds me of….you know what, never mind." Resignation was all over Albus's features as he spoke, piercing Gellert with his eyes so blue they were almost white. "Just get out."

And he shut the door. Gellert stepped back, stunned by what had just happened. What had just happened? Why was Albus reacting like this for something so minor? It was better in the long run, anyway.

He backed down the steps, noting in the back of his mind that it was raining. He ran back to Aunt Batty's as the rain started to fall, his hot tears mixing with the cool droplets. The heavens cried as he rushed through packing, desperate to get away from Albus. He walked across the threshold as a rainbow came out from behind the dark clouds…

It had been three weeks since, and it still pained Gellert to think about all the things they could have done, all they could have accomplished. They could have been great, but Albus let his family drag him down, leaving Gellert flying solo through the clouds.

The more he thought about it, the more it hurt him. Gellert felt something warm running down his cheeks and, raising his hand, was astonished to find tears falling down his face. It was freeing, in a way. After checking to see that no one was around, Gellert gave himself over to this unidentifiable emotion. His body was wracked with sobs as he curled up under the dark clouds, the rain washing over him, cleansing his soul.

Time was lost on him; he just lay there, listening to the water splashing down into the stream nearby. It was a while before he could regain control. He was finally able to just as the rain stopped. Gellert looked into the sky, just as a rainbow materialized across the sky. Just like last time.


End file.
